fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama
Summary Saitama (サイタマ, Saitama) is the main protagonist of One-Punch Man and, as of now, is potentially the most powerful being to exist in the series. Saitama faces a self-imposed existential crisis, as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his deeds. Initially just a hero for fun, he later registers into the Hero Association as a professional hero, currently A-Class Rank 39, and defends his home in Z-City from Mysterious Beings. Under the Hero Association, he is given the name Caped Baldy (ハゲマント, Hagemanto; Viz: Bald Cape) Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Origin: One-Punch Man Age: 25 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Telekinesis (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers), Can hold his breath in space Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (After getting serious he completely decimated Lord Boros's Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon, who posed a threat to the planet) Speed: At least Relativistic, likely higher (Effortlessly threw a rock faster than Geryuganshoop could. It was also stated by Murata that Geryuganshoop's near light speed attacks are "nothing" compared to Saitama and "a bad joke" in his eyes.) Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class G '(Effortlessly threw the Monster Association Base, which is comparable to Z City in size, into the sky for a few minutes '''Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Unknown (Hasn't really shown the full extent of his limits) Range: Standard melee range with punches. Planetary with shockwaves. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Attacks: *'Normal Punch:' Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. *'Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks: *'Serious Strike:' Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. *'Serious Consecutive Side Hops:' Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. *'Serious Table Flip:' Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. *'Serious Headbutt:' Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Respect Threads Saitama's Respect Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:One Punch Man Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Character Profiles